A Bullet Always Tells The Truthe
by Kirosu
Summary: A spin on the story of IntegraXAlucard. Its a more modernized parallel universe.


Something about the darkness, maybe its the silence that emits from it. Transcending you into a whirlwind of regrets and mistakes. You think of everything, but you think of nothing all at the same time. Maybe its because your senses are taken from you? Maybe its because in the day everything is seen and nothing is hidden. At least that is what humans are led to believe, but what if in all actuality we didn't see anything? What if it were true that we just think we saw everything.

I was beginning to believe this to be true, after the dreams I have been having. There has to be a reason, a meaning. I haven't found anything since I started dreaming them. But I am hoping to tonight. My caregiver has left to go meet up with my father in South America, I am by myself and I honestly couldn't be more excited to just sit around my house in my underwear.

My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I am 13 years of age. I currently am in 8th grade and live in a small town in the middle of nowhere. I am 3 hours north of an airport and about 2 hours from a major city. I moved from England when my mother passed away at the age of 5, my mother was murdered in London by some crazed street gang. I never got to see her body, but I met my biological father for the first time ever on that day.

My father is caring when needed be, but he is very distant. Almost like he doesn't want to get close to me. After my mother died I moved here with him. I wasn't happy, in fact I was terrified. The minute I entered the house it seemed different. I don't know if its the fact that I used to live in a small apartment and this is a manor? A Hellsing Manor at that. But it wasn't long before I was issued a butler. He goes by the name Alfred. He has been here for me everyday from my arrival.

I'm guessing I can be trusted now that I am of age to be properly left alone with ease of mind? I did bring up my dreams with him the other night before I relieved my self to bed.

The conversation was brief and summed up swiftly.

"I have been having a dream about a figure for the past 3 weeks." I paused near the fireplace. Staring into the flames with my blue eyes.

"Is it the same?"

"No, different. He speaks to me."

"What does he say?" Walter mused with a smile.

She turned to him " His voice would scare anyone, he is cocky, deranged," I paused "But most of all, he is alone."

Walters eyes widened and slowly closed his eyes with a smirk. "Ask him his name next time."

"You don't believe me?" I chided.

"I do." He chuckled, "There is far more to the world then even I can understand."

"He told me to find him. Walter I believe I am going insane." It was true, the statement still hasn't changed. But he just gave me some tea and sent me to bed. But I could have sworn my butler was amused by my words.

The fact of the matter is, I couldn't bare to utter the words this creature has said. Some of the things were not, normal to even repeat. At one point in a dream he mentioned the taste of my blood being sweet. Like a deranged cannibal. His accent was ancient but calming to my heart. Which strangely makes me uncomfortable. He literally just spoke of my "flavor" and I am comforted? It was as though he could sense my inner battle and all he does is chuckle.

The dream I had of him the night before was the one that stuck out the most. He was different,

* * *

_"Why are you just sitting there silently today?" I barked in the darkness. He didn't unveil himself today. But I could hear him shifting. I had never seen his actual looks, only his red eyes and somewhat of his mouth. I had never spoken to him either. This was my first._

_Moments later I heard his laughter " You are one of the first of your kind to not go insane by my presence."_

_"You are a dream. Nothing, but a dream. A figment of my subconscious." I concluded._

_"Is that your conclusion?" His eyes displayed that of amusement._

_"Yes, for some reason my brain has summoned up a pair of red eyes and a voice."_

_"It sounds to me, like your brain might be schizophrenic." He began to laugh this metallic release._

_"You find yourself awfully amusing." I chided._

_He barked "I find you amusing." his eyes squared in on my frame, he sized me up and for the first time I saw his tongue. He was a monster, I swallowed heavily. "You are the first human to interact with me in a dreamlike state and on top of that, not be repulsed my fouled mouthed sentences."_

_I rolled my eyes and turned my head, I brought my hand to my hair and pushed it to one side. I could hear him inhale sharply. There was something about this notion that made me step back and cross my arms._

_He mused loudly and his being moved a bit closer, trying his best to intimidate me "Do I frighten you my sweet?"_

_"No." I brought my arms to my sides and stepped closer, and began to walk to him. "No you do not." I stopped only a few steps closer._

_His eyes widened and it was quiet as his eyes pierced mine. He huffed angrily narrowing his eyes at me. Trying to do something of some sort. His iris's_ _changed shape but he finally let out a ferocious growl and I could see his eyes close and his voice emitted._

_"Until we meet again."_

* * *

I was deep in thought when I could see the motion censored lights spark on not to far from the gates that lead into the manor. I hadn't let anyone in, strange? Maybe an animal. I opened the book in my lap and began to scan over the page I had left on. My thoughts began to drift into the words when a sudden burst of noise crashed through the main hallway. The alarms didn't budge. My eyes widened and I knew I was in danger.

I scanned the room and through my book down on the couch. I rose to my feet and hustled crouching if only a bit towards my father's office. There was a phone there, on his desk. As I maneuvered around I heard the familiar sound of a weapon turning off the safety.

"Now, now little girl. Stop right there." I heard a males voice chuckle.

I turned to his presence and gasped "I'll let you take whatever you want, just don't hurt me." I begged.

He licked his lips and bit his lower lip, his eyes looked my body up and down. I realized what I was wearing was unveiling and I shuddered in disgust. Revulsion took over my being and I turned on that note and sprinted towards the hallway. The robber moved after me, but he had no idea where he was going.

"Help me!" I screamed.

I could hear him laugh behind me as I rushed to the room. I through down a desk as I passed it making him trip over it. His weapon launched against the wall and he collapsed in anguish. I slammed the door to the office. I was trembling and hurried over to the desk and picked up the phone, when the lights went out. They had cut the power, leaving me blind. My eyes widened and panic jolted my core.

"Think clearly, think clearly." I ushered myself and then it occurred to me, he was not in sight. I needed to hide. My eyes searched the room when I found a cover to a vent. The ventilation! I ran over to it and pulled the cover off, breaking my nails. I ignored the pain and brought my hands to the base of the hole and pulled myself up with all the strength in my being. It was hard, harder then I thought it'd be. I heard the door open and that was when I heard someone else's voice as well. It was someone's voice I heard before.

"Uncle?!" I shuddered.

I heard him yell out at me as I made my way through the dark. He knew I would falter.

"Oh my Integra, your father was just killed in an accident and it turns out, I am not in his will." He growled, " But do you know who is? You! You get all the rights to family name and earning's." He barked.

M-my father was dead. A sentence that just rolled off of my tongue, how could this be happening. What was I going to do? My uncle was going to dispose of me to get the money, he believed he earned. Not that I earned it, but the fact of the matter is, this man was not going to stop until I was dead.

If I followed these tunnels down to the basement, there was an exit secretly incase of a nuclear attack. Of course this house was older than I, it was first built in the late 40's. I hurried on towards my plan. I shuffled knee to knee, it was pitch black and that along with my glasses being fogged up from the cold air and the heat of my breath. I was trying to move as fast as I could and got ahead of myself when I didn't realize the sharp downward gap. I ascended the metallic tunnel quickly falling and making a loud thump. I gasped in agony and tried to move. I heard something crack as I landed. It must have been at least 5 feet. I knew I had to keep moving.

I felt around to see I had turned around when I fell. I gathered as much bearing as I could and turned myself around and began to move again. I shuffled some more and realized as I was maneuvering over a vent, I didn't know where I was...at all.

I listened for a moment and heard nothing but silence. I firmly pushed the cover off and pushed myself down slowly. I landed again with none other but a clumsy thud, I was injured and it was going to be hard to get away and on top of that. I had not a clue where I was in my own home.

It was even darker in this area, but it seemed oddly familiar. This strange aura. I took a step forward and brought my hand out to feel bars. My eyes widened, this was a dungeon. What was going on in her house that she didn't know of. She spun around and took a couple steps forward and felt the same thing. There was no sound emitting from either cells, she stumbled back a bit. What if people were in there?! Her brain panicked and she swallowed heavy. She quietly turned down the hall and began to walk slowly, when a voice spoke out

"Where are you? Where are you my lovely little niece. My pretty niece, my budding little fraulein." A flash of light emitted the room. It was a beam and it was pointing at me. "Hellsing is mine." He barked in anger as he saw my image.

I shuddered, "Uncle. I can give anything you want, I'll give you the money, just don't kill me."

He loaded his weapon and the man I had tripped and another stood next to him. "There you are." He pointed the weapon at me point blank and swiftly I turned on my heel and my body moved on its own as I searched for escape. I quickly opened the heavy door and went to move to see nothing but...a corpse. I was going to die...with a corpse.

"n-no." I uttered as the bullet leaving the chamber let out a crack through the air and punctured my shoulder. A scream emitted from me as I flew forward at the feet of the corpse, who was propped against the wall so gingerly. His legs were forward straight in front of him. I shuddered in pain and whispered "I am going to die."

Her uncle took a couple steps forward when his crazed expression was clear in front of me. He rose the fire arm to me and was ever so close to ending me when his face changed to that of confusion. The two men behind him took steps back.

"S-s-sir!? Do you see that!?"

I could hear movement...from behind me. His eyes were dark, but looked familiar. His being was bound with his arms behind him. His outfit looked like something that would be worn in some strange sex act. He moved his body which cracked and creaked as he did so. He came to his knees and leaned forward and I couldn't move. My body was in a trance of fear and my eyes showcased it.

He let his tongue fall from his mouth and he lapped at the ground, swiping over the cobblestone towards my being, his animalistic growling breath almost moaning as he reached my pool of blood. I gasped in fear as his eyes lit up, his eyes. His eyes were...were his?!

He began to chuckle in amusement and began to tremble. His arms burst through the thick leather as it shredded he spoke.

"Fourty years and someone finally found me," He cackled, his deep voice spoke the next words narrowing his eyes. Fixating on my limp body. "and they come seeking salvation? Oh the irony."

I shuddered, letting tears fall down my cheek. His eyes didn't leave mine and mine didn't leave his.

But my Uncle spoke up. "You are the weapon? The dog of hellsing? Would you rather be owned by a little girl or a someone whom knows your strength and you!" He grinned.

"You?" He laughed "You think you know me?!" He growled and scoffed and grinned wider than his mouth even rested. It was as if he morphed as he moved. "The only thing you might have gotten right in that whole statement was I am a weapon." His eyes flashed wider and returned to his calm expression, cool and collected.

He went to speak again and I interrupted him. "H-help me."

His grin diminished and his eyes widened as the words settled in the air. He blinked quickly and snapped back to his composure. He grinned as my uncle growled in anger and raised the firearm up and pointed at me. In monstrous speed, before my eyes I witnessed his whole being morph into something quickly and move over me. The sound cracked again, it was the bullet leaving the chamber and coming my way. I let out a shriek of fear as this being sheltered me in his arms. My eyes closed in readiness and he whispered close to my face.

"Shall I dispose of him?"

The words were alarming and something I didn't even know how to answer, I slowly opened my eyes to see he had protected me. All sound around us was gone, it was as if I was in my own dimension. I breathed my answer quietly uttering something I had never done, order.

"Yes." The word was simple and air-ridened but it pleased him. He didn't move, he didn't budge.

He whispered "Your blood is sweeter then I imagined." he had a growl at the edge of everyword. "Are you afraid of me?

"No." I spoke clearly.

"Strange indeed," he brought his hand to my cheek wiping the trail of my tear from my cheek. "Taking your life, will be ever so sweet."

I didn't budge, I knew my life was over. I closed my eyes feeling the tears fall ever so quickly. Before I knew it he rose to his feet and when I opened my eyes. My uncle was that of but a couple pieces left behind.

"You didn't move? Where did they go?"

"Integra." He whispered. "Such a strong name" he grinned and before I could say anything he crawled over my body, in a pushup position he hovered over me. Letting his long black hair drape over me.

"Why did you save me!? If all you were going to do was kill me, or," I growled narrowing my eyebrows "Or torture me or whatever." My voice changed "Just do it and get it over with."

He grinned and began to laugh once more, he moved slowly to his feet and knelt down and picked me up. I let out a pained cry as he held me close. His grin was gone and his demeanor had changed as he carried me.

"That bullet is lodged into your body." he spoke crisply as he carried me down the head leaned against his chest, and my arm rested on him. He glanced down and that was the last thing I remembered, to my knowledge. I was about to be killed...or worse.

A/N : This is my first time writing in a LONG ass time. So I hope you like.


End file.
